


A King Only Bows To His queen

by Gay1235



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay1235/pseuds/Gay1235
Summary: This fanfic was also posted in my other platform. It's an Everpanther fanfic with chapters, and if you don't like it there is a back button down there some where and if you have a laptop then good for you, it's up top on your left.Thank you !!
Relationships: Everett Ross/T'Challa, Nakia (Black Panther)/Okoye, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Americano

Everett remembers when he first met T'Challa having no idea about him. But still somehow the panther got through the Agent's heart. Everett met him in a coffee shop, where T'Challa had no idea about what to buy. As Everett was standing waiting for his coffee, someone tapped his shoulder.

Flashback

Everett looked behind him and he saw a tall young man standing. The agents eyes grew wide after seeing him. He could feel his heartbeat rocketing looking at the handsome man infront of him and also because feeling threatened by the height of the person eventhough he was an A grade agent.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the man asked him something. Embarrassed he asked quickly turning light shade of pink "I'm sorry, what?" 

His heart rocketed again when the man smiled at him and asked in a thick accent "Can you help me with the coffee, I don't know much about Starbucks?"

This caused the agent to look at the man in confusion but he still answered "Well if you are looking for something strong I would prefer Americano." 

The man infront of him smiled making the agent smile with flush creeping upon his pale cheeks "Thank you, I'm T'Challa." He extended his hand towards the agent.

Everett shook his hand turning red when he realised how small his hands were to T'Challa but T'Challa was so not bothered by it, enjoying the blush from the kitten, shyly he replied " I'm Everett." 

Everett pulled his hand back when his name was being called from the counter, he took his coffee and looked at T'Challa "I need to go but I guess we will meet again." 

T'Challa smiled and said "Yes we will." 

When Everett left the coffee shop, he found his breath again. He knew his day was going to be good as he started to walk towards the CIA building. 

T'Challa kept staring at Everett, smiling until he was out of sight. He doesn't understand why but he felt the want to see the man again. He turned towards the counter ordering an Americano, deciding it as his favorite beverage from now. He smiled like an idiot when he remembered about the blush and smile Everett give him. 

Everett knew it was foolish of him to think that T'Challa will show up again. After all T'Challa was so young, any woman or man would fall at his feet. Why would someone like T'Challa take interest in him, he was growing old with wrinkles creeping on his face and ofcouse the main problem being a CIA agent. But he can't help himself.

Everett found himself at shop at the same time. But what surprised him was the fact that T'Challa was already there standing infront of the counter, arms resting on them as he looked directly at the agent smiling. While the agent scolded himself for acting like a high school girl as he entered the coffee shop looking down to hide his blush. 

T'Challa came early at the coffee shop and ordered two Americanos. He sighed as he waited for Everett, thinking ways to woo the man. He turned back just in time to see Everett. He smiled when the agent looked at him with his beautiful blue eyes. He felt his heart beating against his chest loudly when he saw Everett blushing infront of him, taking the prince's breath away.

Everett stood next to T'Challa breathing in, which proved to be a bad decision when he also smelled T'Challa earthy coffee scent making him feel dizzy. He breathed out and then looked at T'Challa smiling "Your early." T'Challa smiled back at him but before he could reply, two coffee's were placed infront of them. T'Challa took his as he gestured the agent to take the other. 

Everett raised his eyebrows at him as he grabbed the coffee mug. "You bought coffee for me?"

"Well I knew you like Americano and we promised to meet again." 

Everett chuckled and said "Thank you. Wait I will pay you for the coffee." 

T'Challa raised his hand stopping him "No need of it but you can repay me by joining me for lunch?" He asked hesitantly looking at the cup instead of Everett. He thought he would be rejected but when he looked his breath hitched again on seeing Everett's blush and smile as he said "Sure, why not?" 

Soon before they knew lunch turned into dinner into dating which turned into moving in together which turned eventually into Everett walking at his office with a limp, wincing at every step as his colleagues teased him with pills for sore ass. 

Everett felt like he was on the top of the world, because he never knew a man like T'Challa will come in his life. Everett fell for T'Challa because of his kind, caring nature eventhough he was younger than Everett, he had this aura that made the agent feel so shy. T'Challa never forced him to do anything, was never too much controlling, even in bed he took care of Everett like he was a thin ice glass but that stayed only for 5 min before he started pounding on Everett's ass when the agent moaned the prince's name begging to go faster. But his first kiss with T'Challa was the best part because of the cliqueness of the moment.

Everett knew he was late, he was running carefully so he will not trip, holding his transparent umbrella in one hand and bag on other. He stopped infront of the coffee shop and saw it closed, he sighed disappointed thinking T'Challa must've already left but then he felt someone's arm rap around his waist. He gritted his teeth turning, ready to teach the person a lesson.

He stopped when he saw, it was T'Challa, but his head was soaked because of the rain so were the shoulders of his clothes. He grinned at the awed agent and said "I thought you wouldn't come." 

Everett's heart melted, he couldn't believe that T'Challa stood in the rain waiting just for him. Before he could stop himself he grabbed T'Challa's collar closing the distance between them. It was just a chaste kiss but it was full of every emotion they felt towards each other. He could feel T'Challa's other arm also rap around his waist as Everett gripped his shoulder with his other hand ignoring the wet spot. When they let go Everett was looking down panting, his cheeks heated creating the pink flush that T'Challa loved so much. 

T'Challa raised his hand gripping Everett's chin making the agent look at him. T'Challa looked at Everett's eyes, which were blown only showing a ring of greyish blue. He smiled making Everett smile back as they dove for another one but this was hot and passionate. Everett gripped on T'Challa's shoulder as their lips met again feeling the fabric tighten beneath his fingers. He moaned when T'Challa's tongue entered his mouth, butterflies forming in his stomach. He gasped when he felt T'Challa's tight grip on his waist, Everett wished or more like prayed God that T'Challa'a fingers leave a mark on his waist. They panted, white foam forming in the chilly rain as they parted but kept close, smiling like idiots in love. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Everett knew that T'Challa was amazing boyfriend but he also knew that he was hiding something. But Everett never pressured T'Challa to tell anything to him. He was shocked when one day T'Challa sat him down to discuss about himself. He was surprised when T'Challa told him about Wakanda the place where he came from and the fact that he was the prince. Everett felt hurt and sad when he thought that T'Challa does not trust him enough. But he understood how hard for him it was to open up to someone else about the country which had stayed hidden for so many years or maybe it was the way T'Challa kissed him breathless trying to convince him about how much he trusts his kitten. 

Sooner the kisses turned to Everett sitting on the prince's lap grinding on him. T'Challa picked up his boyfriend taking him to their bedroom. Laying him gently as he removed his henley crawling between the Agent's legs who did the same with his sweater. T'Challa kissed his agent, leaving him panting wanting for more. T'Challa looked down and felt all the blood from his body gather in his groin as he looked at Everett, who cheeks, nose, lips and ears were red as he layed panting, he was clutching the bedsheet with one hand as the other was held above his head by T'Challa. Everett looked at his prince with lust blown eyes that were begging T'Challa to take him. Without waiting a second the prince quickly took out the lube from the drawer as he scrambled both his and Everett's pants out, flying them through the room as the agent laughed as the speed of his panther.

T'Challa lubed his fingers, pushing inside the agent one by one. But Everett wasn't satisfied with fingers, he wanted the big package as he moaned whining "T'Challa moreeee." Everett winced when the prince pulled his fingers out of him. He turned the agent over kissing bck of his neck, shoulders, going the down Everett's spine making him arch his back before falling on T'Challa's hand. 

T'Challa covered his length which was already dripping with pre-cum with lube, lining himself as he pushed slowly inside the screaming Agent's ass, he waited for Everett to settle but the agent was having none of it as he pushed back "T'Challa mooove." T'Challa's thrust got faster and harder with every moan, he kissed and bit the agent on his shoulder as he reached his climax with his pleasure screaming Everett. 

T'Challa smiled looking down at the agent who was sleeping on his chest, soft snores coming from him. The prince knew what he wanted and he wanted Everett. He is in love with the agent. The prince had already talked with his father who is ready to welcome the agent with open arms. After all Everett is loyal, kind, cute and beautiful, who doesn't accept him will be a fool. He kissed the agents forehead being lulled in sleep by the soft snores.

T'Challa knew he was in trouble when he saw his boyfriend standing with other guards trying to control his rage. He followed the agent to his office. He sat down at the sofa looking down waiting for the outbreak that never came instead he felt Everett rap his arms around his shoulder as he pulled him so T'Challa can rest his head in Everett's stomach. T'Challa rapped his arms around his Everett's waist and cried mourning for his lost father as Everett ran his hand through T'Challa's short hair saying nothing. During this the prince didn't even notice the slight bulge on Everett's stomach.

Everett woke up and saw the empty bed beside him. He closed his eyes not letting the tears fall. He got up taking the floral robe that T'Challa gave him from the chair, he didn't understand at why it always fell from his shoulders, but after sometime he knew when Shuri told him through intercom that T'Challa told the tailor to make it this way, he smiled sadly at those memories. He left his room and saw T'Challa seating at the sofa tying his shoes dressed in black henley with black pants, the coat that Everett bought him. Everett's smile faded when he looked at the bag beside T'Challa but he controlled himself, trying not to cry he was a CIA agent for God's sake. He breathed in and out.

T'Challa stood up and looked at Everett looking beautiful with rising sun Ray's hitting him making his pale skin shine with the silver-blonde locks. T'Challa smiled at the bite marks lining his lover's shoulder visible because of the mid thigh off shoulder robe he gave Everett. Remembering all the teasing he got from his mother and sister.

Everett came forward rapped his arms around T'Challa's neck kissing him. His heart filling with soreness that this will, maybe their last kiss and he will never see his prince again. T'Challa kissed the agent with same passion, hands around Everett's waist clutching at soft fabric of the robe not wanting to let go wishing the Bast to stop the time let him have his boyfriend but he knew it can't happen. So reluctantly he let go off his husband who looked like he could break any moment. 

Without another word T'Challa picked his bag as he walked quickly towards the door, not daring to look back cuz he knew what would happen if he did. Everett crashed on the sofa as a choked sob escaped him, when T'Challa left. He rested his hand on his abdomen stroking it. He has known about his pregnancy for weeks but he never told T'Challa because he knew how important it was for him to go back, so he stayed silent.

Everett tried to stop his crying and sobs not wanting to cause the baby any discomfort. It was the gift T'Challa has given him. Everett would love him/her unconditionally just like he loved the father of his child.

Everett stumbled to his room, because he knew he will need some help. It was possible but not common for men to get pregnant only few from the whole population can do it. He called the no. displaced on his phone "Hello.Betty? I need your help."

TBC


	3. The Panther baby

"I AM GONNA BE AN AUNT." Everett winced at the sound and scolds his cousin "Shut up. You should not scream infront of a pregnant person." 

Betty Ross quickly apologized to her cousin not wanting to anger a pregnant man because she has dealt with pregnant woman before and it was not good. She puts the shopping bags on the table as she sat beside Everett who had his feet propped on the table and was reading about pregnancy because of his stupid cousin who settled on the couch.He rolled his eyes when Betty touched his 5 month pregnant belly. 

Since the day he told about his pregnancy, to only 4 people Betty, Sharon, Peter and Tony(who told about his own pregnancy when Peter was born. And how he cursed Steve for getting him pregnant eventhough he was sad talking about his husband.) They keep on touching his belly thinking baby would kick just in 5 months,Idiots. 

It was hard during the start, he didn't understand how will he get sick leave from the office but Sharon fixed that for him. As Tony and Betty helped him in every way possible. He felt at ease that there were some people but it still didn't stop his mind from roaming to T'Challa. He still thought what would have happened if he had told the prince. 

His inner turmoil is broken by Betty asking the question that was also asked by other three people "So are you gonna tell me. Who's the Baby Daddy?" 

His answer was same that he gave to others "No." 

Betty said "You know you should talk to the father, let him know. After all it's his child too."

He groaned he has heard this from each one except Tony who told him that he understands and Everett shouldn't pressure himself. Guess what? One pregnant man can understand other pregnant man better than womens. He shouts exasperated"I have made my decision. And I am not backing down."

Betty sighed burying her face on her hands. She knew she can't force him to do anything after all he is from Ross bloodline, born to be stubborn. She lifts her head and smiles "Okay forget it, stress is not good for the baby. Let me show you what I bought at the store." 

Everett silently sighed in relief and mouthed 'Thank you' looking at the ceiling thanking God that Betty dropped the topic for now. He smiled innocently when she suddenly turned around to looked at him suspiciously and said"Go on. What did you buy?" Betty's grin came back as she took out a onesie out of the back making his chest tighten. It was a black panther(animal not the superhero) reminding Everett of his panther. He quickly shoved those feelings aside not wanting to give Betty an idea and smiled "Its cute." It was cute, it had a tail, two cat ears and material was soft. Betty smiled back "I know right." They were several more outfits shown to him before he had to get up when he heard the avenge jet land. It was Sonogram day.

He walked towards the lab with the help of Betty. He chuckles when he sees Tony holding back Peter so the spiderkid would not tackle him into a hug. He gives Tony a hug and rolls his eyes when he says "Your fat." And replies "You were the same but unlike me you were on TV." He grins sarcastically when Tony groans cursing Media and other people. He pulls Peter into a hug who snuggles back "Mr.Ross I have chosen names for the baby, you want to hear it." Everett smiles fondly at kid as does Tony and Betty. "Ofcourse." 

He lays on the lab chair with Peter's help. Betty rubs the gel on his stomach as Tony and Peter watches the screen like hawks. Everett looks at the screen and tears fall when he sees a baby's figure and smiles. Tony, Betty and Peter shout at the same time "Oh my god, it's a girl." And wince also at the same time when they realise what they did. But Everett is too busy being happy that he is having a healthy daughter. 

Just as he cleans the gel he is enveloped into a hug from his 3 friends who are arguing about the names, clothes, and other things. He smiles feeling contend that there are people who care for him. But he can't help but feel the emptiness of T'Challa within him.

Everett is sitting on the couch watching Supernatural with others. His back is to the armrest of the couch, feet propped on Sharon's lap who has Betty between her legs sitted on the floor, Tony is on the floor, busy complementing Sam Winchester's body with Peter who is horrified with the thinking of his mom/dad being with anyone but his papa Steve Rogers.

It is the scene where Dean and Castiel are staring at each other too intimately making Everett think why did the producer chose husbands to be part of TV show together, of course there will be sexual tension. He fills a pain ran through his andomen making him hiss, Sharon looks at him and he shakes his head. She looks forward but still keeps an eye on him. Sometime later again he feels the pain, this time he jerks forward and smacks Tony's head accidentally who shouts "Hey!!" But stops when he sees Everett's wince. 

Since experienced, Tony knows what's happening. He stands up quickly making others stop what they were doing and stand up too. "He's getting contractions. Take him to lab, me and Betty will fix everything up." He runs towards lab with Betty as Peter and Sharon carry Everett towards the lab carefully after all he's huge like a panda *which got Betty a slap on the back of the head from both Everett and Tony." 

He is laid on the table whimpering and screaming as another contraction hits him, sweat covering his forehead which Sharon cleans as Betty instructs to breath in and out and Tony tells him to get ready to push. He screams, cries and clutches the sheet when he feels the pain in his anal section meaning the baby is trying to come out. Everett pants and screams pushing. Betty is there ready to catch the baby. "Oh my god, I can't. It hurts." The agent writhes in pain and whimpers. Seeing blur he hears Sharon's voice as she says "Yes you can, your powerful than you think Ross. " He then hears his cousin's voice "Your an ex-pilot and a CIA agent. Ofcourse you can cousin." Then he hears Tony "And overall your a mother. I would do anything for Peter. Wouldn't you?" Yes he can do it. It is for his child. So he screams and pushes with all his will. Betty shouts "I can see the head." He keeps pushing until he hears it, the cries of the baby finally, letting tears fall from his eyes as he grins looking at the small life on Betty's arm.

The 3 three people in the room look at the baby in shock. Tony gets out of the shock first and says "Clean the baby, it's very important, the baby needs her mother first." Betty frantically nods and goes to clean the baby as Peter enters grinning. But before he could say anything, Tony shushes him and points to the door. Peter scrambles to the door not wanting to get involved in adult argument. Cuz last one ended with Civil War. Him losing his Papa.

Everett says hoarsely "W..water." Tony opens the bottle cap as Sharon helps him to sit up. When Everett has drunk enough Tony takes the bottle and says in a sarcastic tone trying to lighten the mood "African-American baby huh?" But shuts himself up when he sees Everett look down sadly. "I-I don't think I can talk about him right now." 

Tony and Sharon nod hurriedly "Its no problem." "Yea it's all good." Everett sighs and looks up smiling when he sees Betty coming,Peter beside her looking in awe at the baby. Betty hands the baby to the mother smiling. Everett smiles at his baby, rapped in a dark blue blanket with a cat paw on it. He smiles in both happiness and sadness seeing how much she looks like her father. He kisses the forehead of his daughter, touching her knuckles with his finger. Everett raises his eyebrow looking at Peter who is coeing at the baby, he feels eyes on him and looks up confused at the eyebrows. The adults rolls their eyes as Everett says fondly "Didn't you wanted to name the baby?" 

Peter gasps remembering and looks at the agent in shock "You want me to name her?" When the agent nods Peter says proud but hesitant"Kendy?" He grins when the agent smiles at him "Kendy it is." Tony claps his hands softly as he says "Why don't we give Mama and Daughter a little time." When the 2 ladies and Peter whines not wanting to go. Tony gives them his Mama Bear glare and they quickly run for the door. Everett and Tony fist bump saying proudly "Mom Power"

Tony leaves him alone with Kendy who cries just as she opens her eyes. Everett shushes her as he opens his buttons, guiding the baby to his nipples, eventhough he knew it since he was 14 years old, breastfeeding is still weird and new to him but he settles. He hums lightly as the baby feeds playing with the robe's buttons. He smiles looking at her seeing pure copy of her father with Everett's blue eyes. When he sees her eyes dropping he makes her lean on the shoulder patting lightly to make her burp before she sleeps. After she has fallen asleep, he buttons himself with one hand and winces looking down at the blood flown from his ass. He presses the button and they all enter at the same time smiling. He passes the baby to Tony,who takes her with no obligation, as he gets up with Sharon's help. Betty whisper argues about how it is unfair that Tony gets to hold Kendy first although she cleaned the baby.


	4. Chapter 4

Everett stepped on the bath when Tony threatened to steal his baby if he didn't clean himself up. It's not his fault that he doesn't want to leave the baby out of his sight. He rubs himself with lavender scented soap and then washes his hair. 

After he is finished, he steps out and wears a nice silk blue sleepwear Betty bought on Tony and Sharon's suggestions. He stepped out and saw Sharon, Betty and Tony whisper arguing about 'Who holds the baby?' While Peter is actually holding her sitted on the recliner, and checking everytime to see if it's the right way he's holding her. 

The fighting 3 does not notice the new mother enter the room and surely the agent is so not desperate for attention after pushing a baby out of his ass, so he moves toward Peter who notices him and grins. Everett smiles back as he takes the baby back from the teenager, his heart squeezing in happiness when Kendy snuggles to his chest. "Goodnight Peter." "Goodnight Mr.Ross." 

When Everett has closed the door with his hips, he lays the baby on bed because he had to feed her one more time before she falls asleep again. He lays down beside her covering himself and Kendy with the blanket, his head propped in his hands. He smiles down at his daughter fondly as her eyes flutter open and she yawns. Blue eyes look up at Everett and give a toothless smile back. After unbuttoning he raps his arm around Kendy bringing her towards his nipple so it will be easy to feed her. As she feeds gurgling now and then, Everett thinks about how his life changed so fast from an ex-pilot to a CIA agent and now a mother. But he knows one thing that he will protect his daughter no matter what. He sighs remembering how in 1 month his vacations will be over but reasured that he can keep a check on his baby because of the nursery for kids in the building.

After burping her again, he lays her down beside her. He chuckles fondly when Kendy giggles as he strokes her stomach, she holds his index finger as her eyes starts dropping. Everett doesn't know how but when next day he wakes up, he is still in that position with Kendy holding his finger snoring lightly, smacking lips bow and then. He tries to free his finger to clear up his bladder but just as his finger is free Kendy wakes up and starts screaming and crying. 

Everett sits up and takes Kendy on his arms, cooing at her as he unbuttons again. He sighs in relief when she starts sucking on his nipples going quiet. He feels tried already but he smiles when he looks at Kendy who is looking back grinning and cooing at him. He fixes her on other arm so she could feed from other nipple. He strokes his hand through her hair. 

Everett closes his eyes for a second enjoying the peace of the moment before other 3 screaming adult wake up. Everett sometimes can't believe that Peter is most mature of all of them despite the fact that he is the teenager whereas Tony, Betty or Sharon acts like potheads. He looks at the sun rising and his mind starts wandering to his memories.

Everett looks at the sun rising from the sky smiling, he lays his hand on top T'Challa's arm rapped around his waist. He can feel T'Challa's breath on his neck as the prince sleeps. He turns around when he feels T'Challa moving. When T'Challa opens his eyes he gets the most beautiful site ever, Everett was looking up at him smiling his head on T'Challa's shoulder, sun rays making him him look a celestial being. T'Challa smiled back and leaned down to give a chaste kiss on Everett's lips who replied with same passion "Morning." "Good morning kitten." The agent chuckled at the nickname.

He looked up confused when T'Challa told him to wait as he dove in the drawer to find something. He sat up as T'Challa came back and rapped his arm around the Agent's shoulder as he gave him a box. Everett raised his eyebrows looking at th prince and asked "What's this?" T'Challa gestured to the box smiling hesitantly as he said "Open it." 

Everett open the box looking at the vibranium necklace in awe. He looked at T'Challa who was miling at him. After gaping like a fish out of water finally Everett found his voice "T'Challa it's beautiful but...I can't take it. Its vibranium its important to you." T'Challa took Everett's hands on his own looking at him with so much love that the agent thought he was going to burst from it. T'Challa said fondly looking at his kitten "Yes but you are important to me too, beloved. So please take it." Everett puffed his cheeks at the pleading look on T'Challa, the agent knew from the heat spreading from his stomach that he was blushing furiously. T'Challa chuckled at the look in Everett's face his kitten was badass but he was more adorable. Everett nodded reluctantly and the prince took the necklace from the box and put it on the Agent's neck. Everett beamed at his prince.

The agent shook from his thoughts when a soft chubby hand hit his chin making him look down at the baby who was pouting at the agent indicating she was done and annoyed that her mother was sitting like a statue. Everett rolled his eyes fondly and got up to put her on the crib so he could finally take go clear up his bladder.

After doing his business he comes back and changes Kendy's diaper. Taking Kendy on his arms, he goes out of his room. He is surprised when he finds Tony standing against the counter with coffee in deep thoughts. Everett goes towards the cabinet searching for baby formula as he says "Good morning. Penny for your thoughts?" He puts Kendy on the crib installed by Sharon on the kitchen. 

The bottle falls from his hand to the sink when Tony asks him "Is the prince of Wakanda father of little Kendy?" Everett starts breathing heavily and turns around to see Tony looking at him with raised eyebrows. "H-How??"his voice strangled as he asks. Tony rolls his eyes and moves towards him guiding to one of the kitchen chairs as he says "I am not an idiot as you can see. But seriously..I kinda saw you months ago at the Italian restaurant with him. I was leaving from the shop opposite from it but i thought that maybe you were there for some work but now...after... Kendy." 

Everett puts his head on his hands, he looked up at Tony with teary eyes "Please don't tell anyone." Tony smiled sadly at his friend "Don't worry. I wasn't going to. After all I am facing the same consequences." Everett smiled and said in fake surprise "What? Is Steve also a prince?" Tony laughed and said "No but he sure as hell my knight in shining abs." The agent laughed with him the mood lightning around them.


	5. Pray for Me

Everett still can't believe he agreed to this. He stepped out of the black SUV. Shivers run down his spine when the chilly night hits his exposed leg and bare shoulders. He has been put in a grey off shoulder dress and its slit on the side showing his left leg that has painfully cleaned off his leg hair. He wants to curse the agent who made the idiotic mistake and thought Everett was a girls name. He glares at the agent whose beside him smiling. 

He hooks his hand to the arm of the agent grumbling "What kind of idiot thinks Everett is a girls name?" The agent snickers as he says "Don't worry we have dealt with that guy, no need to be angry besides you look wonderful. Look at hungry eyes following you." Everett groans at the attention people are giving him when he looks up. 

Although he agrees he does look good, not because he thinks so because before leaving Kendy has cutely said in her Baby voice grinning "Mama beutful." So he smiles and starts walking slowly because low or not walking in heels are hard. He has to agree that Alisiya did an amazing job with the makeup, styling his short hair in with bangs swept to one side, the painful wax treatment and Ofcourse the fake boobs. At least they didn't force him to wear the 8 inch heel.

He lifts his skirt to walk, a white clutch on his hand as he walks down the stairs looking down so he wouldn't fall, he leaves the agent signalling him to keep an eye with a nod and goes towards the gambling tables. He smiles at people beside him as he collects some chips playing with it looking around the place but not appreciating the looks men are giving him. Even some women are looking at him like a fat man looks at cheeseburger.

As he is looking around, he looks up and feels his heart jump out of his mouth when he looks at his ex. He feels a jealousy rise in him when he sees T'Challa's arm hooked with a woman he has never seen as they descend stairs. He looks down when his eyes get caught by the King feeling a sting in his eyes but he controls his posture, this is a work area he can't let his mind take control of his heart.

T'Challa never thought he will get to see Everett again but here he is, making him freeze. He rolls his eyes when he hears Nakia through the earpiece "You are freezing" He feels something a possessiveness build in him when he sees the grey long dress his kitten is wearing and want to punch everybody whose looking at his kitten.

Everett breaths in and out to calm himself when he feels someone beside him. "Agent Ross" ignoring the pain he felt at the name he replies the same way "Your highness." 

Eventhough the words are said with respect, T'Challa feels an ache when his kitten refers to him like that. He says while putting his chips down leaning on Everett's side" You are buying from Klaue" Everett frowns and replies back "What I am doing or not on the behalf of US govt. is non of your buisness."

Everett turns his whole body towards the king who is staring back at him as he says "Now whatever the hell you are upto do me favor Stay out of my way." T'Challa smirks at his feisty kitten to which Everett replies with only his glare.

He says "Klaue is leaving out that door with me" before Everett can reply T'Challa leans down and says in Everett's ear "You look stunning in this dress, kitten." He leaves smirking all the way as the agent stands wide-jawed his groin going in little action at the comment. 

Everett can feel his cheeks heat with the remark as he stares wide eyed at retreating back of the king when he looks back an old guy is standing beside him. He says "I think you should follow him." 

Everett doesn't know why but he doesn't question it because either way he was gonna follow. He raises his wrist towards his mouth as he says "Heads up, the King of Wakanda is here. He cannot leave with Klaue"

Everett stands beside his ex as he says " All rightm. Vibranium from attack in Sucovia links back to a person that I'm not actually seeing but I'm here to make a deal and the deal will not be called of." T'Challa leans on the table keeping as less distance between them as possible as Ross continues looking at him "So when the dust settles you and me can work something out?"

T'Challa puts his right hand on Everett's waist, the agent gasps lightly at the heat he feels through the kings hand. "I'm sorry kitten, but I'm not here to make a deal." T'Challa looks at the agent's blue eyes longingly as the agent stares back at the king's brown ones. There lips are inches apart when they hear Klaue and his goons entering the bar.

They part apart as Nakia grumbles to T'Challa through the earpiece "For God's sake can you be more slow?" He scoffs at her, it's not his fault that Klaue chose this moment to enter. He watches as Everett goes towards Klaue and feels his rage growing from the way Klaue looks at his kitten.

Everett looks at the man coming towards him hiding his disgust. He backs a little when Klaue comes too close "Ms.Ross." Everett nods instead of answering, he backs more when Klaue leans in licking his lips as he says "You're prettier than I imagined." 

Everett replies with a feminine british accent *well as feminine as he can manage* "I'm not here for chit-chat" He stiffens when Klaue puts his hand on his bare shoulder pawing at it "What's the hurry love? We can take some time." 

The agent ducks away from Klaue's hand as he says "Okay. Where's the vibranium?" He looks away when Klaue smirks and goes for his groin. He groans inwardly at the disgusting idea of keeping the vibranium there as Klaue sets it on the table and asks "You got the diamonds, honey." Everett signs towards the agent to bring the suitcase. He's about to give the suitcase to Klaue when a man lands on the table creating a havoc around.

Everett hides behind his suitcase as Klaue shoots at him, he tries not to trip on his dress as he takes his gun out from the holster on his other leg but since luck is not on his side he trips. But before he can hit the ground, he feels big hands rap around his shoulder and waist pulling him behind the fallen table. 

T'Challa looks at Everett as he asks "Your okay?" Everett who is looking at T'Challa swallows and nods unable to form words, his heart beating out of his chest as T'Challa's hand strokes his cheek, the agent lean into the heat of the hand. They were shook awake from their moment by gunshots. Everett bunches his dress on one hand holding the suitcase with that too as with other hand he shoots at guy on the upper floor. He sees T'Challa beating the hell out of a guy so he goes towards the staircase.

He is outside looking around where they have gone when he sees T'Challa above a car in his cat or maybe panther suit, following Klaue. He runs for the SUV trying not to fall face first because of running on wet road with heels. When he's inside he presses on the ignition button and steps on the gas to follow them.

He stops when he sees the two woman T'Challa came with. He stops and says "Get in." The woman look at each other before they get in as ross stutters looking at the sharp object on the woman's hand "You can put the... spear...in trunk..." He trails of when the spear gets short "Or not." 

He feels uncomfortable from the bald women's hard gaze. He says sighing "Look I know it's weird, but it's for undercover. My idiotic colleague did the mistake of thinking Everett as a women's name." He looks at the rearview mirror to woman in backseat who says "We have no problem with your choice of dress. Don't worry Okoye looks at everybody like that." 

Everett sighs in relief, from talking he knows Nakia's a good person but he can't help the jealousy he feels. But for now he tries to subside it and he knows he's not doing a great job at it from the words Nakia's says next "If your thinking that T'Challa and I are something then don't think hard. He's my childhood friend and my beloved is beside you." He can't help the relief he feels on Nakia's words, he feels his shoulders relax but he does not miss Okoye's glare saying clearly 'I don't like you but I'm doing this just for my girlfriend.' 

They skid to a stop seeing T'Challa rip Klaue's prosthetic hand and punching him again and again. Okoye and Nakia gets out talking in their foreign language. He looks around and sees people recording so he looks at the king with pleading eyes as he says "T'Challa let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

They drive towards the base, the Wakandians in their own car and Everett's in his SUV with Klaue at the trunk singing making the agent just wanting badly push the maniac off some bridge. He sees some agents already outside ready to take Klaue, he gets out of the car picking up the skirt of his dress with one hand and heels on the other, looking like a teenager who just came from a late night party. 

He scoffs at the agent who looks at him or his legs too intimately, he shouts "Stop staring and get on work." The agent quickly scrambles to take Klaue out with help of some other agents. Everett sees T'Challa who had got out of his car glaring at the agent who was looking at him. He quickly goes towards the door to avoid letting see his blush, he can't believe even after more than 1 year T'Challa still manages to make him feel this way, but he can't disagree that he didn't liked the king's reaction. 

When he is inside of one of the rooms, Alisiya greets him scaring the shit out of him "YOUR HERE." He shushes her when he hears a whine coming from Kendy. Suddenly, realization hits him that he forgot about Kendy, what will happen if T'Challa saw her? Questions starts raising in his mind. He looks at Alisiya when she snaps her fingers and says worriedly"I think you need to rest." He shakes his head going towards his bag "Can't, we got Klaue. We have to interrogate But- you can do me favor by bringing me coffee." He smiles at Alisiya who nods grinning ad she says leaving "One Americano on the way"

He wears black pants with a grey T-Shirt and a black flannel he goes towards Kendy's crib and smiles when he sees she's still asleep. He knows it's dangerous to bring a baby in operation but he couldn't leave Kendy with anyone, first Tony is busy with Peter saving lifes of people, Betty is busy with lab projects and Sharon is on her own mission and most important secondly Kendy hates it when she does not see her mother for more than 2 days and that leads to crying or worst refusing to eat. After kissing her forehead he steps out of his room just as Alisiya passes him a cup of Americano. After thanking her he goes towards where everybody is keeping an eye on the dealer or making reports.

He closes his eyes after taking a sip of coffee, waking himself. Just then he sees T'Challa walking towards him with his charming smile. Everett turns around mising the hurt look in the king's face. The agent breaths heavily, since the problem is out of the way, now he only wants run to his ex's arms and kiss him but they are among atleast more than 13 agents and who knows if the woman who came with T'Challa know about him even if the way Nakia looked at him, it seemed like she had the idea. And Everett is not going to be weak he's managed these years without him.

His turmoil is broken when he sees a panicking Alisiya coming towards him with a sobbing Kendy. He walks towards her as Kendy stretches her arms looking at him and whines "Mama" He takes Kendy thanking the make up artist who nods back, returning to her room. Everett rocks Kendy back and forth to calm her as he turns around.

T'Challa smiles feeling a sense of satisfaction when he sees Everett scrambling towards the door thinking nobody saw his flushed face. His mood brightens at shyness Everett still shows around him like their first time. (Since my story its basically Everett's point of view. I'm not going to write much about T'Challa).

The king walks towards the agent beaming but slows his pace feeling hurt when the agent turns around. He stops just 3 feet apart from the agent when he sees a young girl coming towards the agent with a baby in her arms. In his mind T'Challa thinks the worst but it halts when he hears the baby say Mama to the agent. He smiles fondly when he sees Everett rocking the baby ignoring a sting of jealousy that somebody else also sees him like this besides him. He closes the rest of the distance being inches apart when Everett turns and looks at him.

Everett looks up at T'Challa as he says "H..hey". A gasp escapes his lips when he sees for the first time Kendy stretching her arms towards someone who is not him. Kendy takes a hold of T'Challa black hoodie clutching the fabric wanting to be picked up. Everett imagines that maybe she already realised who is her father as he says slightly looking at T'Challa who id smiling at the baby also bringing a small smile to the Agent's face"This is the first time she made the first move to be held by someone whose not me." 

T'Challa feels proud when his kitten says that. Now, when the king gets a good look at baby, he can't deny the adorableness of the child, her tan complexion, chubby cheeks, chubby hands folding and unfolding reaching out for him, two cute bun pig tails on her head and a lighter shade Everett's blue eyes gazing at him. He takes the baby from Everett looking at her face, as the baby rubbs her chubby hands on his beard, giggling and screeching "It tickles". The king chuckles with the agent whose looking fondly at the scene. T'Challa asks looking at Everett "She's cute. What's her name?" The agent replies beaming "Kendy." 

T'Challa looks at the baby and says smiling "Hey Kendy." Kendy beams at T'Challa, teeth beginning to grow inside her mouth. Something about the baby's is so familiar it's like T'Challa is seeing Shuri again when she was little except she didn't have blue eyes and her hair was very much curlier than Kendy's. Then something hits him. He asks in a rather accusing tone looking at the agent "Why is she here, it's a dangerous place to be in." 

Everett looks at the king with raised eyebrows as he says frowning "You think I don't that. I am her mother, course I know its dangerous. But there is no one except me to take care of her and she does not like to held by others for too long. Your the first person she ever reached out too after me." He glares at T'Challa who looks down in shame for saying that. "Okay now we need to interrogate Klaue. I will give Kendy to Alisiya." 

T'Chalka reluctantly let's go off Kendy who looks at him pouting with puppy not wanting to go either. But still clinches and unclinches her hand waving at him. He waves back smiling .

(Skipping after the interrogation)

Everett cries at the pain he feels through his back where the bullet hit him. But still he mind is on his daughter what's gonna happen to Kendy if he got paralyzed, how will he take care of her. He feels Nakia screaming as she tries control the bleeding. He whimpers at the pain breathing heavily. 

T'Challa runs back when Okoye calls him. He freezes when he sees Everett lies on the ground writhing in pain, blood pouring from his spine. He quickly kneels down as Nakia says "He just jumped infront of me. I don't think he will make it here." He puts his hand on the wound, looking at wound. He says to Nakia"Give me a kamoya bead" He sighs in relief when Everett whimpers stops leaving only heavy breathing. 

T'Challa looks at the women next to him as he says "I am taking him with us." The agent looks at him incredulously as she says "He has a daughter, I can't let you take him." The king replies "Don't worry I'm taking her too." He stands up and picks up Everett in his arms and nods at Nakia who understands him and talks with woman as she heads towards the room were Kendy and Everett's things are present.

On the plane:  
T'Challa rocks Kendy who has fallen asleep after balling her eyes out seeing Everett's unconscious body. He hums Wakanda lullabies and smiles when the baby snuggles to his shoulder smacking her lips sleepily. He looks at Everett who is sleeping, but still manage to look gorgeous, small breathes relishing from his pale pink lips. He sees Okoye and Nakia come towards him.

He smiles when Nakia comments grinning "Look at you, aren't you eager to be a father." But his smile fades on Okoye's hard disapproving look "My king, you know the council will not approve of this."

Nakia looks at Okoye frowning as she says "My love he took a bullet for me." Okoye says in understanding "Yes and I am grateful for that, beloved." She looks at T'Challa as she says "But it's his duty to report back to his country and as a king, it is your duty to-" The king cuts Okoye off in a hard tone "I am well aware of my duties general. But I just can't let him die because... I love him." 

The two woman look at their king in shock but also fondness from the way their king looks at the unconscious agent and his child. While T'Challa strokes Kendy's back who starts to wake up from the commotion.


	7. Wakanda

As they land, they quickly go towards Shuri's lab. They see Shuri coming towards them and looks in shock at the agent. But her shock grows more after seeing a babbling baby on his brother's arm. But she holds her question, her first priority is saving his brother's ex-boyfriend.

She checks him seeing the scan of Everett's mid section on a hologram as she says "He will live." Not ignoring his brother's sigh of relief. "Is she colonizer's daughter?" T'Challa nods looking at Kendy fondly at her ignoring his sister's big toothy grin. He leaves Kendy in his sister's care to meet W'Kabi. 

Shuri plays with Kendy after fixing Everett. She is still amazed by what she found, she can't believe that Ross is a carrier so that only means Kendy is given birth by him. Her instincts are shouting at her to take blood test of the baby but she avoids because she is sure if the baby's mother and her brother knew about it, she will be dead.

She is gobsmacked by the fact that how great the baby is, not screaming or shouting playing happily. She tries to help her drink from the bottle, but is surprised again when Kendy holds the bottle on her own drinking from it. Shuri feels something beneath the gray cat hoodie Kendy is wearing. She takes it out and sees a vibranium necklace. She grins happily because this means that Everett has also not forgotten about his brother and still feels for the king.

Just as Kendy's finished her bottle Shuri takes the bottle from her mouth and catches a glimpse of blue on her inner lower lip. Going with instincts she softly pulls it cooing at the baby. She gapes when its blue and since no person has stepped out of Wakanda without their knowledge. 

She straightens her posture, putting Kendy on her crib as Everett's starts to wake up. Everett opens his eyes and looks around, he sits up and touches his back, astounded when he feels no pain. He gets up and looks around seeing a girl sitting at the table. He smiles "Shuri?" 

Shuri says in fake surprise but pure happiness at seeing his brother's boyfriend awake"Don't scare me like that colonizer" Everett chuckles and walks towards Shuri hugging her to which Shuri replies by hugging back. "I thought I would never see you guys again." Everett says his voice breaking at the end. Shuri says "You don't know how much I screamed at my brother for leaving you." 

After they part Shuri says in a mock tone "So I heard you went undercover in a long dress and heels." Everett groans embarrassed as he says "Who told you that?" Shuri makes a zip sign on her mouth "Sorry can't tell you that."  
He gives a breathless laugh But then realization hits him and he shouts "OH MY GOD, MY BABY!!!" Shuri closes her eyes wincing, thinking when she was a child and was out of her mother's sight, did she act like this too. "Clam Down Everett,Kendy is fine." She gestures towards the crib.

The agent scrambles towards the crib, relieve floods through him when he sees Kendy chewing on her plushies ear. Kendy looks up beams at her mother raising her arms wanting to be picked up. Everett chuckles as he picks her up cooing at her as she says "Iz Mama hurt?" He replies fondly "No Kendy, Mama's fine now." He smiles fondly when Kendy wraps her arms around his neck tightly " I was so scared for you Mama" Everett snuggles back but turns around when he hears giggle.

He glares at Shuri who was recording it, he says pouting "Shuri, Delete it" Shuri stops the video and quickly sends it to her brother as she says grinning mischievously at Everett "Too late. Already send." Everett rolls his eyes and says "I hate you" with no heat as Shuri replies happily "I can live with that."

Everett looks down at what he is wearing as he asks "Do you have some clothes?" Shuri says mockingly bowing gesturing towards the door "Right this way, my lady." Kendy giggles as Everett rolls his eyes smiling going towards the door.

T'Challa was walking through the hallways in rage and confusion after confronting Zuri. T'Challa can't beleive that his father killed his own brother. He stops when he heard a tingle on his wrist indicating a message. He look at the beads and saw a message from his sister. His mood became better when he saw her message "Your boyfriend's up brother." He frowned when there was a video attached.

He grinned at the hologram infront of him with lightness overcoming his chest as he saw Everett rocking Kendy. He chuckled when he saw his kitten's cute angry face. He put the video to his personal files. He is on his way to meet Everett when he gets an alert from W'Kabi saying someone has brought Klaue dead. He turns around going back to deal with the problem.

Shuri is in her lab staring at the results from Kendy's blood sample(who she has gained by lieing to Everett) in shock, she knew her instincts were never wrong Kendy is her niece after all. She runs towards Everett's room to confront him, she doesn't understand why the colonizer hide about his pregnancy and didn't tell her brother about his daughter. She stops midway when Okoye comes towards her running "The King is challenged for his thrown." 

Everett was in one of the quarters playing with Kendy who was giggling and squealing, trying to get away. When Nakia enters breathing heavily. He stands up and asks worried "Are you okay? What happened?" He wishes he didn't ask because her next words hit him like 100 needles "The King is dead. We need to leave now." 

He starts hyperventilating, his breath coming ragged but he controls himself with a lump in his throat to follow Nakia who looks at him in sympathy. She passes him a blanket and one small one for Kendy. He quickly wraps Kendy covering her ears with the cloak and adjusts a cloth on his shoulders to create a sling and wears his own coat at last hiding Kendy with her head popping from the opening of coat's neck.

He follows Nakia through the cave but his mind is elsewhere. He can't believe the love of his life is dead. He can feel his eyes sting, as he mourns for his panther. He looks down at Kendy who face is distressed as she whimpers holding onto the agents shoulder but does not cry. Regret filters Everett as he thinks that T'Challa didn't even get to know that Kendy is his blood. He pants as he holds Kendy with his arms, pledge to protect his daughter.

He sees Shuri and Queen Mother standing outside. But before he could go towards them Shuri stormed towards him and shouts at him"Why didn't you tell us that Kendy's is my brother's daughter." Everett stares at her in shock, unable to control the tears forming. "I-I-" Before he can continue Shuri starts screaming at him again and again as The Queen Mother and Nakia still look at him in shock. 

Unable to control back he shouts back his voice breaking "I WANTED TO TELL HIM OKAY." He bites his lips sobbing as he cradles Kendy who is crying because of the screaming. "I wanted to tell him so bad. But before... I can... the explosion happened" he pants crying as he continues "I knew that he had to leave for his country and I-I never wanted to stop him from going back to his country. I knew people here will never accept me because I am an outsider. S-So I didn't stop him but now-" He let's out a choked sob as he says "He's dead, I lost my love and I-I feel so much regret and shame that he never get to know Kendy's his." He swallows at last as he breaks and kneels down on the snow still cradling Kendy who is sobbing loudly. Nakia raps her arms around him rubbing his back as she glares at Shuri who is also in tears looking down. 

Queen Mother steps forward and kneels down infront of Everett as she says stroking his face "Stop crying my child. If you are not going to stay strong at this moment then think about what will happen to Kendy." Everett nods and cleans his face with his blanket and rocks Kendy who's cries are subsided in sobs and whimpers he says softly looking at her rubbing her back "Shhh Mama's here little panther. I am going to protect you."

The queen mother smiles fondly and holds her arm out looking at Everett for permission to touch the baby. Everett nods at her, queen mother strokes Kendy's head who smiles shyly at her, She says "She's beautiful." Everett beams at her, chuckling through his sobs and says fondly "Well I made her." Nakia and Ramonda chuckle lightly. Shuri kneels down infront of him and says tears streaking her face "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." 

Everett smiles as he says "Its a hard time for us. So I understand how you feel. It's okay." Shuri hugs him careful of the baby as they part she says "I promise you that I will protect my niece." 

The queen mother says "And I will protect my grand daughter." 

Nakia smiles and says looking at Everett "And I will protect my best friend's daughter and the love of his life." 

Everett smiles sadly at Nakia's words, reminding him of T'Challa. They all get up. Queen Mother hugs Everett and says "I would've loved you to be my son's consort." Everett smiles back as they part. 

Everett craddles Kendy on his arms who has fallen asleep after crying, he keeps stroking her back through the blanket and wraps the cloak more tightly but comfortable to keep her warm. He asks Nakia "Where are we going?" 

Nakia answers hesitantly "We are taking the heart shaped herb to Jabari land." 

Everett frowns confused and asks "Heart shaped herb? What is that?" Shuri replies "It gives heightened powers to whoever takes it." 

He looks at Queen Mother who stops and says "Nakia, I don't like this. The heir belongs to us. We maybe creating a bigger monster with M'Baku." Nakia says looking away "I understand. But I also think that even if Kendy is next in line, Everett is not going to risk his daughter's life. She's a child with No Army. We won't stand a chance." She looks at Everett who shakes his head, tightens his arm around Kendy and says "I will never put such pressure at my daughter. It's my job to protect the gift T'Challa gave me. I'm sorry Queen Mother." 

The Queen Mother replies with a fond look as she says "I would never want you to do something without your choice. And I would never risk my grand daughter's life" The agent gives a small smile. Suddenly, men starts circling them barking. Everett hides Kendy in his arms as they form circle.

They flinch when one of the guards stick hits on ground indicating to stop. Queen Mother steps forward looking at the leader of Jabari tribe and says "My son was murdered in a ritual combat." 

M'Baku asks "Were the odds fair?" Nakia replies "Yes-" M'Baku says "So it was no less murder than defeat."

Shuri says glaring pointing her finger at M'Baku "Do not rub our noses in-" but gets cut off when the leader speaks loudly "Silence. I make the pronouncement here girl." 

Everett kneels when he sees, Queen Mother kneeling with Shuri and Nakia. Nakia holds out her hand presenting the heart-shaped herb and says "Great Gorilla M'Baku. This is why we are here, an outsider stands on our throne only you can help us stop him." 

M'Baku stands up looking at the small group infront of him. He says "Come with me." As he starts going out of the room.

Relief and happiness. That's what Everett feels when he sees T'Challa lying on the snow, breathing slowly. He kneels beside T'Challa and strokes his hand to his panther's face. He doesn't hear it when others also kneel beside him or when Queen Mother asks Nakia for the herb. His eyes fixed on T'Challa. 

He looks at Queen Mother when she pours the crushed herb on T'Challa's mouth. She says "Cover him. Cover him" After T'Challa's is covered, they wait for him to wake up. Everett closes and prays to Goddess Bast to save his dearly loved as he says looking at the face covered with ice a choked sob in his throat "Wake Up T'Challa".

M'Baku who has turned away when the ritual was happening, is confused that why an outsider is there and from the way he acts around the fallen king it's not like a friend. He is also thinking about who's child is the white man carrying and protects so much. But he doesn't ask.

T'Challa gasps awake and looks around, he feels a little wait lifted when he sees Everett and his family safe. Without waiting Everett raps his free arm around T'Challa neck burying his face on his shoulder. T'Challa raps on arm around Everett's waist smiling lightly when he hears his kitten's muffled voice "I was so scared."

When they part T'Challa is tackled by his sister in a hug. He gives a light laugh when he hears Shuri's word "If you do that again I will show all your embarrassing videos to Everett." He says looking around "Can somebody give me a blanket?"

T'Challa can't beleive the happiness he feels when Everett tells him Kendy is his daughter. But he also feels the sadness that the agent hid such a big thing from him. His heart feels with some good unknown feeling when Everett tells him he hid this because he knew Wakanda need T'Challa, and he never wanted to destroy it.

T'Challa is seated on bed with his beloved. T'Challa feels a full-fillment and utter fondness when he sees Everett feeding Kendy, a shall covering his body and Kendy's head. With his arm rapped around Everett's shoulder, he presses his lips to the Agent's forehead. 

Everett smiles and leans his forehead on T'Challa's shoulder and says "I love you." T'Challa is beaming when Everett looks up at him hesitantly, T'Challa gives a chaste kiss on Everett's lips, he says stroking Everett's face with back of his hand "I love you too, beloved. I never stopped loving you." He lifts Everett's face looking at the glossy blue orbs as he says "When this is all over, I want to court you. I want to be beside me as my queen" 

Everett blushes and says "You know I'm still a CIA agent right?" T'Challa nods and says "I do not wish to order you. I want you to do whatever you want, beloved." Everett leans in giving his panther an eskimo kiss and says smiling "Yes I will be yours." The king smiles back and leans but there moment broken by Kendy who let's out a shrek at being avoided. 

T'Challa laughs at the adorable pretty pout Kendy's give them. Everett asks his panther "Do you want to hold her?" T'Challa only nods as he takes Kendy on his arm "Hey, I'm your Baba. And I will always protect you and your mother from everything." He finishes his last words looking at Everett who looks at him with such fondness, it makes T'Challa's heart melt. He leans down to his kitten's forehead while Kendy babbles playing T'Challa beard and ears.


	8. Chapter 8

After arguing with T'Challa for 10 mins, Everett finally got the king to let him come to the fight with him. He has left Kendy with the Queen Mother. His heart hurt when Kendy started sobbing, not wanting to leave her mother or father. But Everett has promised to beside T'Challa, he's not leaving his love go alone in the fight.

Everett ignores Shuri screaming in his ears to get out but he doesn't. He says in determination "Put me back in." (I,'m not writing the whole scene.) After crashing the other plane with his Ross fall on his ass and screams happily "Yes we did it." But then he hears Shuri shouting "Great. Now get out of there colonizer."

Everett quickly stands up and scrambles to the door, when the lab blasts he is thrown on the floor pieces of glass hitting his body. He winces and rolls on his back but he sees nothing but blur. He pants heavily just as he falls unconscious.

T'Challa is running towards the lab, he knew he should've argued more for Everett to stay with Kendy. After he has brought N'Jobu's body to Shuri and others to take care of his cousin, Shuri tells him about Everett and blast. When he is there, he sees broken pieces of glass, fire. His breath hitches thinking of the worst, he pants heavily looking everywhere then he sees a limp body lying on the floor. 

He kneels on the floor pulling Everett to his lap. He breaths in relief when he sees the rise and fall of the agent's chest. He pats Everett's cheek lightly "Everett, beloved wake up. Look at me." Everett's eyes flutter open still seeing blur but he feels that he's on someone lap and he can hear his king's voice. His voice hoarse as he says smiling (as best as smile he can give at that time) "M-My King." T'Challa chuckles and leans to kiss his kitten's forehead "My Queen."

After everything is over T'Challa comes back to his quarters, he had lot of work to do for one day. He has decided that he will tell the whole world about Wakanda but he would take baby steps. He nods at Dora Milaje standing guard at his door. When he enter he is greeted with most adorable and beautiful site ever. 

His kitten is dressed in short sleeve night dress and the robe falling from his right shoulder, showing his milky white skin holding Kendy who is dressed in dark purple pajamas, her curly hair out of buns as they look out the window. He grins and silently walks,wearing Shuri's special sneakers, behind his husband.

Everett was showing Kendy outside as she was coeing and giggling when he felt big familiar hands rap around his waist and a kiss on his exposed shoulder. He leans his back to T'Challa and says smiling "You know we have a baby in here. We shouldn't do this." T'Challa kisses Kendy's forehead who giggles back. He says looking at his agent "She will be asleep in no time. Then we can.." Everett rolls his eyes, chuckles at his panther's behaviour. He says looking at T'Challa "I don't think she is going to leave us alone today." T'Challa gives a big toothy grin and says nuzzling in Everett's grey locks "I've got no problem with that."

Everett moves to bed and lies down to feed Kendy who raps her hand on Everett's index finger as she sucks, Everett winces when her teeth comes in contact with his skin, he can't beleive how fast Kendy is growing up. He looks towards the bathroom from his shoulder when he hears the shower shut off. He has to turn back when Kendy hits his chest, because the commotion. "Okay okay." Everett rolls his eyes at the low patience of the baby, she probably got that from him as he settles again to feed Kendy. 

He chuckles when T'Challa jumps on the bed grinning like a puppy only dressed in black sweats "What got you so happy?" T'Challa props himself on his arm still grinning and strokes Everett's face and says "The fact that I finally have my beloved and our daughter with me." Everett beams as T'Challa leans to peck him on the lips. 

T'Challa looks down when he hears a screech apparently their baby was being crushed between them as she was glaring at them puffing her cheeks. T'Challa grins at her and noses her making her go into fits of laughter as she tries to push his face away. Everett looks at the scene infront of him with affection and fixes his nightgown as he says "Burp her first." 

At night, T'Challa and Everett sleep looking at each other with their feet tangled T'Challa's hands on Everett's waist and Everett's one hand on Kendy's stomach and other beneath his head, Kendy between them letting out snores and puffs of air with the teetering of insects outside in the peaceful silence. Everett whispers lovingly"I love you." T'Challa smiles leaning his forehead to Everett's minding the baby this time "I love you more"

Everett sits up and stretches his arms above his head smiling at sun rise view as his eye fixes to the light. He looks over his shoulder and snorts at the sight. T'Challa is on his back to the bed, with arms spread like a bird, head propped to right snoring and drooling but the funniest part is Kendy's doing the same drooling on the sheet. Everett laughs lightly and takes a rag from bed side table. He cleans the drool from Kendy as she smacks her lips but doesn't wake up. Everett goes to other side and leans on his boyfriend's chest to clean the drool off his face. He smiles at the sight, sunlight is shining on T'Challa face. He kisses the king's cheek, his cheeks heating when T'Challa's hand wrap around his hip as he says "I love to wake up like this."

T'Challa looks down at Everett's blushing face. His kitten is too adorable for this world. He says cupping Everett's cheek with other hand "Sweet Bast, Your beautiful." Everett's is sure he is red as apple, he slaps T'Challa's arm as he says "No I'm old and wrinkly. I'm anything but beautiful." He looks at T'Challa's brown eyes when he makes him look at him sternly. Everett melts at the love on T'Challa eyes as he says looking deep in the Agent's eyes "You are beautiful to me. And you are more than beautiful, you are kind, caring, adorable, loyal," T'Challa smirks and cups Everett's left asscheek, squeezing it making the older male yelp "and Sexy." Everett giggles and leans down to give T'Challa a kiss on the lips but it turns more passionate when T'Challa's tongue invades his mouth making Everett moan. There moment is broken by Kendy jumping T'Challa making him yelp and Everett laugh. She says repeating her words beaming at them "Mama, Mama, Mama". But it stays for a little while before she falls on her butt because of the soft bed.

T'Challa says to Everett after there sweet bath together while his mother has taken Kendy happily to let them have some alone time "I have decided, I'm going to stop hiding Wakanda." Everett who was drying himself while looking for clothes looks at T'Challa and smiles before his gaze turns anxious as he says"Listen, I don't know if you should do this, what you have are gonna scare a lot of people. Don't you think it will create a big chaos." T'Challa walks towards Everett and raps his arm around Everett small figure "I don't fear. After all you will be by my side." Everett smiles at him "Yes I will" T'Challa shakes his head and says cupping Everett's cheek as he says "You don't understand. I'm asking you to marry me, beloved." Everett looks at him dumbfounded then he grins and whispers "Really?" When T'Challa nods smiling, Everett raps his arms around T'Challa's neck "Yes Yes Yes."

Nobody points a finger when T'Challa comes to the meeting late or the fact that he comes with a one year old baby squealing happily at his arms. Nobody questions his choice of courting Everett because they have already seen the man's loyalty. While Shuri and Nakia takes Everett for showing him around the country, laughing at the bite marks and his weird way of walking as the Queen Mother happily busies herself with planning of her son's wedding.


	9. Conference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on it's all just cuteness and fluff

After 3 days, T'Challa and Everett leave Wakanda with Shuri, Okoye and Nakia to introduce real Wakanda to the whole world. They are at UN, T'Challa is walking along side Shuri, Nakia and Okoye. He didn't want to leave Everett but the agent argued if some problem comes up then they will need some support, so he's going to keep his field back and after that he will resign. T'Challa was having none of it but after some convincing and Ayo going with Everett, The King agreed to let his beloved go.

When they enter T'Challa smiles when he sees his fiance beaming at him from end seats. T'Challa says in Nakia's ear "Can you bring Ross to the stage during the speech?" Nakia nods already knowing T'Challa's plan and goes toward her friend. 

T'Challa goes up on stage behind the mike and says proudly "My name is King T'Challa son of King T'Chaka. I'm ruler of Wakanda and for the first time in our history we will be sharing knowledge and resources with the outside world." He looks around and continues "Wakanda will no longer watch from the shadows. We can not. We.must.not."

Everett can't keep the grin of his face, he is more than proud of his soon to be husband, he looks at Ayo who nudges him gesturing towards Nakia who's walking towards them smiling. He stands up confused "Is everything alright?" Nakia waves him off smiling "Oh no. Just the king wants you at the stage beside him." Everett looks at wide eyed thinking how can see wave it off as nothing. But before he could reply she takes a hold of his arm dragging him towards the stage smiling with Ayo walking behind them with equal happiness.

They stand at the end of the stage Everett teeth chattering. Nakia whispers sighing "Ross Relax." Ross glares at the guy who says in his mike " With all due respect King T'Challa What can a nation of farmers can offer to us." Whispers and gossips start forming at the guy's comment. Everett curses the guy in his mind.

He smirks with Nakia, Ayo and Okoye as Shuri and T'Challa shows their technology to the world making everybody's jaw drop. Shuri shows off happily about her technology proud of her country as the people in room state in awe. 

Everett grins at T'Challa who is looking straight at him. His smile vanishes in confusion when T'Challa starts walking towards him as Nakia nudges him forward. He lips fall apart as he pants lightly through them. He stares in awe as T'Challa kneels on one and opens a velvet box, a vibranium ring in it with little diamonds circling the ring "Everett you have been with me to thick and threw even when we fell apart you were still there for me. So Everett K.Ross will you marry me?" Unable to contain his happiness a tear falls from his eyes as he nods smiling "Yes my love." T'Challa beams and stands up putting the ring on Everett's left hand. The don't hear the awe's and whispers of people, they don't hear cameras and flashes, they look at each other losing themselves on each other as T'Chall leans down cupping Everett's cheek as Everett puts his hand on T'Challa's chest, on tip toe as he closes the distance between them. The kiss is slow like there first kiss but this time they are sealing their relationship further, as they drift apart Everett breaths smiling, light shade of pink dusting his cheeks as he raps his arms around the king's neck, burying his head on T'Challa's shoulder who wraps his arm around the little man's waist buring his nose on Everett's neck inhaling the lavender scent.

While Shuri says to Okoye smiling "They are so disgustingly cute." When she turns around she regrets it more than ever as she sees Okoye and Nakia kiss each other. She rolls her eyes smiling and records the footage to send to her mother.

Finally when they are out of the room with the help of guards they go towards a cafe as Okaye says while drinking Strawberry Acai drink "We should have the Starbucks in Wakanda." They laugh at Okoye's comment as Shuri says while sipping her Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappuccino "We are so going to Disneyland after this." T'Challa who is seated on the other side of table with his entwined with Everett's says "Sorry Can't we have work to do." Shuri groans and grumbles something in the words of Stupid brother, stupid work. Everett cleans overflown Chocolate milk from Kendy's mouth, who was with Sharon during the conference, when he feels his phone vibrating. He takes it out of his pocket and smiles when it shows Tony. T'Challa looks at his Consort in confusion as Everett mouths 'Tony' while picking up the phone. 

Everett:"Hey Ton-" he gets cut off  
Tony*angry voice*: "Ross how dare you didn't tell me that you and the king got together."  
Everett puts the phone away from his ear making everyone frown at the loud voice, he says looking at T'Challa "He's angry that I didn't told him that we got back together." T'Challa snorts and gestures Everett to pass him the phone.

T'Challa:"Mr.Stark Well a lot has happened since Ross got shot in-" he gets cut off too.  
Tony:"ROSS GOT SHOT AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME. OH HE IS-" the king cuts him off  
T'Challa:"You need not to worry about him, we healed him. What I was saying is that a lot has happened since and we didn't have much time. I apologize for it."  
Tony*sighs and says in threatening voice*: "Its all good but listen to me your highness. I know your a king but if you ever hurt Everett than you know we have got a Hulk on our side."   
T'Challa nods but then he remembers Tony can't see him he says "Got it. But Mr.Stark I would suggest that you call Rogers because last time we met he didn't stop moment while talking about you and your kid." The other line stays silent for some seconds before Tony says "....Yeah okay. Bye.." "Goodbye Mr.Stark" 

After they hang up Everett who is holding Kendy in his arms rocking her asks T'Challa "What did he say?" T'Challa said rapping his arm around Everett's shoulder "Well not much, he just threatened me." Everett laughed lightly as T'Challa chuckled. Shuri who was on her phone says "Hey, you guys have gone more famous than Kardashians in one day. Latest news:King of Wakanda is getting married to Everett Ross, an agent. Is this forbidden love?" They all laugh at the two yr old title. Nakia says "Can't they do better than that?" Okoye grumbles "Americans. No offence Consort" Everett shrugs and smiles "None taken."

Tony (Avengers Tower):  
After Tony had hung up, he keeps the phone in hand staring at it. He bites his lip, as he goes to his contact, his thumb hovering above Steve's name. 

He is panting as he presses the button, he puts the phone on his ear gulping the lump in his throat. His heart is beating wildly as he hears ringing on the other side. 

He hears a click as a choked voice comes from other side "T..Tony.." Tony closes his eyes and let's the tears fall from his eyes as he whispers "Steve." He kneels on the ground clutching the table as he hears Steve taking rapidly "Oh baby. I missed your voice, it was so hard. Oh my god I miss you so much Tony.." He hears a muffled choke as he also cries "I miss you too babe. I want you to see you so bad, I want to hug you and kiss you and..." he trails of sobbing, uncontrollably tears falling.

Steve replies, his voice coming hoarse "Yeah me too sweetheart. How is Peter, is he okay. I'm so sorry for the fight and leaving everything to you." Tony shakes his head cutting him off "We are fine. Don't you dare blame yourself."

They talk for hours exchanging sweet words to each other as Tony tells him about Everett and T'Challa's wedding as Steve tells him about how the king talked about Everett when he helped Bucky and talks about how emotionally constipated they were. They decide to meet soon and hang up debating for 30 mins that who's gonna hang up first. Tony happily skids to his son's room to tell him the good news that his other dad is coming back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a little bit of Stony because it's one of my fav's. I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> And I can't sleep too.


	10. Chapter 10

When they came back from UN after Everett had handled all his work and resigned from his job, and they have managed to drag Shuri out of Disneyland who reluctantly held on to a pole denying to let go, that girl is stronger than she looks. They are finally home. Everett smiles at T'Challa whose smiling back at him, Kendy is with Shuri and Okoye sittted on the control with Nakia.

There plane lands, as they get down they are greeted by Queen Ramonda. Everett, Nakia and Okoye bow their heads in respect "Queen Mother". She smiles as she says looking at all of them "Finally my children are home." They smile back. Queen comes forward but ignores his son waving him off who comes for a hug, as she goes towards Everett grinning who rather looks scared of her behaviour. 

She hugs him tightly with the strength, agent didn't know she possessed. When they part she says still smiling "Ah my future-son-in-law, you are very late." She hooks her arm with a very confused Everett as she continues "Let's go, we have a lot to plan for the wedding, even if I have started. There still a lot of work to be done. Nakia, I will be needing your immediate help at this" Nakia smiles bowing "I will be honoured Queen Mother." Ramonda smiles back and then she turns and looks at T'Challa glaring as she says "It would've been faster if my son hadn't been such a coward and left Everett in the first place." Everett snickers at the embarrassed look in the king's face like a kid getting scolded. T'Challa says through his teeth "Maaaa" Ramonda raises an unimpressed eyebrow daring him to say anything as Everett tries to control his chuckle. Their attention is quickly drawn to Kendy, who is having no problem laughing freely at his father's reaction. Ramonda unhooks her arm from Everett raising her arms towards Shuri whose holding the baby "Let me have a look at my grandchild, I haven't seen her for days." Shuri passes the baby to her mother, who takes the baby gently. Kendy touches the Queen's shoulder mantle in awe coeing as she asks "Wha' th's?" Ramonda takes the small hands on her as she says "Its our traditional royal cloth, your mother will wear it to when you come of right age." They all laugh when Kendy just looks at her saying a little "Hu?" 

The Royal Family leaves the private airport laughing and talking and mostly teasing the new engaged couple. T'Challa leaves with Okoye to talk with the council, he gives Everett a kiss on the lips and Kendy on her forehead. They wave at him as Everett leaves with Nakia, Queen Romanda and Shuri to prepare.

They are at a hall, various pieces of clothing around them. Shuri on floor with Kendy playing, Nakia beside Everett on the stool as she explains everything to him and Queen Ramonda on a sofa talking to one of the maids, different robes on her lap as she instructs him to write everything. Suddenly Shuru lays down on the floor and exclaims "I'm Booorrred" The three people in the room sighs, rolling their eyes heard the comment 5 times already. Everett says finally "Why don't you go to lab. I'm sure Kendy will enjoy it." Shuri sits up, and says loudly "Great idea, colonizer." She picks up Kendy holding her small hand at them to wave others as she leaves.

Nakia explains to Everett "Since our tribe will be presenting as your family, our clothes should be chosen by you." Everett notes it down on a tablet as she continues "You also have to prepare your husband's favorite food in order to please your mother-in-law that you will take care of T'Challa." Everett nods hesitantly scared but smiles when Queen says "I'm already pleased with his loyalty and kindness but I wouldn't mind good culinary skills." Nakia chuckles with Everett at the last remark. He says "Don't worry Queen Mother. My days in army has made me an amazing cook." They go back to what they were doing.

Nakia says "During a day before wedding, you can't see each other. It is seen as bad luck." Everett nods since this tradition is also followed in modern weddings. Nakia asks "Are you inviting anybody?" The agent beams "Yeah, I thought about inviting Tony, my cousin Betty and my friend Sharon. They are closest thing to family I've got. They helped me lot during my pregnancy." Nakia nods understanding. 

Everett is sore, his back hurting after the whole day, he's atleast seen hundreds of clothing designs, tasted 30 different desserts and don't get him started on dishes. But the next day is the biggest challenge, he has to cook for the whole Panther tribe and the River tribe is going to help him through this, He doesn't how he can thank Nakia enough for doing this. He goes towards T'Challa and his room, and when he opens the door he's greeted by the most adorable sight, T'Challa has shapeshifted to his panther form because of his powers and is playing with Kendy who is laughing loudly and running. 

T'Challa raises his head towards the door to see his fiance leaning on the door smiling fondly at them "Aren't you guys adorable?" T'Challa shifts to his human form and strides towards Everett, picking him up making the agent yelp and laugh "T'Challa put me down." T'Challa doesn't let him down and looks at the agent mischievously"Sorry I can't you were being naughty looking at us secretly." Everett looks at him wide eyed and slaps his arms and chest giggling. T'Challa loses his grip on Everett when he hears his daughter say "Mama nauty. R u gonna punish him?" Everett laughs at his fiance's horrified gaze as he pats his chest saying "Well you asked for it." Still laughing he picks his daughter who wonders why is her Mommy laughing when he's going to be punished. 

T'Challa pale look suddenly turns into embarrassment as his arms cover around Everett's, leaning on his left shoulder since right is secured by their daughter. He says sighing "I'm not a good parent if I talk like this infront of my kid" Everett breaths in realizing that actually T'Challa is not worried about his words more like feeling guilty at not being present during Kendy's birth. He shurgs his left shoulder to get his king's attention. He says looking at the Panthers eyes "Don't you dare say it. Your going to be the most amazing father." T'Challa is amazed by the honest in Everett's eyes he smiles, yes he can do this after all his soon to be husband has so much faith in him. "Baba" There heads turn to Kendy in a second when they hear this. Everett smiles as T'Challa still can't believe what he heard. Everett already knows what's going through the king's mind. So he looks at Kendy as he says "Say it again, sweety." Kendy is smiling as she looks at T'Challa and shouts "Baba" T'Challa unable to control himself, tears a little as both Everett and Kendy grin at him, he covers both his fiance's and daughter's face with kisses. When they are about to sleep, Everett is a moaning mess underneath T'Challa who is giving him a massage (A/N: what did you thought??)

Next morning, Everett gets up earlier than usual, due to him leaving T'Challa also wakes up "Everett? Where are you going kitten?" Everett leans and kisses T'Challa as he whispers "Your kitten is leaving to please his mother-in-law with food" T'Challa chuckles "I have no doubt in you." Everett smiles flushing and leans too kiss the king again, T'Challa's hand move to the Agent's ass squeezing it, Everett quickly moves back "Okay, if I stay long, I would have to go there late with a sore ass." He laughs when T'Challa comments "I have no problem with that" 

After taking a quick shower, feeding and changing Kendy leaving her in T'Challa's care as the both of them fall asleep again, Everett leaves to prepare for the food. Since last amount of food is supposed to be made. Their doing it in the Royal fields, he is dressed in half sweats with a T-Shirt. He meets with Nakia who's dressed in a tank top with sweats. She hugs him and teases "I hope you are ready for the challenge, Consort." Everett nods as they part and straightens "I think I am." They walk towards where more women and some men are present cutting vegetables. Everett says to Nakia "I can't thank you and this people enough for doing this for me." Nakia waves him off rapping her arms around his shoulder, Seriously everybody is taller than him, as she says "Its no problem Ross. Your my friend and I also know how hard it can be because I also have to prepare a huge meal to please Okoye's mother." 

Through the time, Everett was living with the king, he has a great idea of food his fiance prefers. He decides to make Jullof Rice, Morrocan lamb and mandarin for dessert. When the food is prepared after more than half a day, Everett has his arm banged, seven burns on his fingers and hands but it is all worth it when he sees the pleasing look of T'Challa, Queen Ramonda and other people through the gates of hall. He feels Nakia's hand on his shoulder squeezing it "You did it." He puts his hand over Nakia's hand as he turns to look at her and others who are smiling at him, he says "Actually, We did it."

When everybody has eaten, T'Challa is holding Kendy in his arms and Queen Ramonda are waiting for Everett to come out with Okoye, Shuri and others standing behind them. Everett is red, shy from all the attention he's getting as he is dragged out by Nakia and few other women. T'Challa smiles proudly with his mother but it soon turns to worry when he sees the bandages and burns on his fiance's hands. He holds on Everett's both hands gently in one of his "Beloved, What happened?" Everett mumbles looking at his bare feet "Little accidents in the kitchen." Before T'Challa can reply, his mother is beside him looking at Everett as she says fondly "I think I am blessed to find such an amazing consort for my son. You will a wonderful Queen, Everett." Everett smiles as the crowd cheers around them, he looks at T'Challs whose still looking at his hands in pride and anguish, Everett leans and pecks T'Challa's sadness away. T'Challa smiles and cheers with the crowd proudly. Later that night the panther kisses and licks every bruise or burn in Everett's hands murmuring praise of his beauty, strength and obvious culinary skills. Everett is sure he is in heaven.


	11. The Wakandan Wedding

Everett can't believe the day is here. He's getting married. To a KING. He wakes up and follows the routine of feeding and changing Kendy, but his mind is somewhere else. He thinks What if T'Challa's having second thoughts? What if he decides he doesn't want me anymore because I'm old Or what if he brings someone else and decides to leave me? I would break and what about Kendy? Will she be able to trust again after his own father decides to abandon him. He looks up when he feels arms rap around his shoulders. 

He looks up and sees Nakia, Tony, Betty, Sharon hugging him tightly. He hears Tony's muffled voice "I know what your thinking, I thought that too but in the end I was wrong. For the first time*everybody rolls their eyes as Everett snicker*. Marrying Steve was my best decision and fighting him was my worst." Everett sighs and wraps his arm around all the four people which is very hard because of his short arms "I am scared. What if he decides he doesn't want to because I'm old" 

This time Nakia replies "Marriage is not about two people exchanging rings, Agent. It's about two people giving themselves to each other. Spending their life time together through best and worst situations, look at me and Okoye we have gone through difficult times because of my job as a war dog but we are still happy and together. Even though I hate her sleeping habits as she hates mine eating ones, it's the part of loving someone to have good communication." Everett nods feeling some confidence build in him. "Yeah." 

When they part Sharon claps her hands and grins saying "Let's get the bride ready." Everett rolls his eyes deciding to not comment at 'Bride'. Everett shouts "Alright, get out. I need to bath and Don't come without knocking next time." As he shoves them out Tony replies pointing "Actually we did knock. You were just too busy in your own world." Everett shuts the door on their face but he still hears Tony say"Oh my god, look at the tantrums" He snorts when he hears Sharon reply "I heard you were the same." 

As he gets into the warm bath, inhaling the sweet scent. He's glad that Kendy is well taken care of by his friends because he really needs some peace, especially right now. He gets out and wears a silk bathrobe, he looks in the mirror. His whole body is turned pinkish from the heat. He bites his lips as he imagines T'Challa beside him, looking at him in lust blown eyes, inhaling his neck, mouthing at it. He shakes his head and quickly gets out of bathroom. He doesn't want to be hard when he's about get ready.

As he's out, he hears a knock. "Wait" He tightens the robe checking that he still doesn't have the boner from imagining his fiance. He unlocks the door and sees Nakia with some maids. She's dressed in a dark green dress. He sees the womans holding some boxes and a woman holding the dress, all smiling at him as they bow "Consort." Everett still not familiar with this, panics and bows too much. When he's up he glares at Nakia who's looking away to hold her laugh.

Everett is sitting infront of a long mirror as the maids rubs oils & lotion on his arm and legs making Everett feel super uncomfortable. He looks at Nakia who is sorting the jewellery as he asks pleading "Is this really necessary?" Nakia chuckles looking back "Yes, Consort it is." Everett frowns and cringes when he hears 'Consort' he doesn't like it when Nakia, Shuri, Okoye or anyone he's familiar with calls him that. He says lowly "Don't call me that. Its..weird.." Nakia laughs as the maids are finished.

Nakia comes towards him, a head jewellery in her hand. She puts it around his head. It has golden and black beads and a pendulum like bead dangles infront of his head. Everett doesn't understand why but with every piece of jewellery, he's getting tensed. He looks in the mirror and sighs, gulping he's head, hands, wrist, foot, neck are covered with jewelleries. He looks at Nakia who puts her hands on his shoulder smiling, he givea small smile back though it vanishes too. Nakia says politely squeezing his shoulders"Its okay to be scared Everett. I was too." 

He nods and stands as one maid brings the dress, it's in the same colour of the jewellery but with mixture of white, red, designs. The woman and Nakia helps him put on the dress. After he's finished, he looks at himself unable to beleive it is him. The dress fits perfectly making him grin. He looks towards Nakia and others, unshed tears glossing his eyes "Thank you." They smile back at him as the older woman says "Ubonakala umhle, Umfazi." Everett smiles and bows his head "Enkosi" 

Another knock come from the door, the maid answers for him. As the door opens he's greeted by Tony, Sharon, Betty, Peter and a crying Kendy in his arms. Everett picks up his dress ends going frantically towards them. Sharon says holding her fingers to her ears "She started crying when we tried to dress her." After taking Kendy in his arms, rocking her, Everett gets a good look at all of them Kendy is only in her diaper crying, her hair tangled in a mess, Sharon is half dressed holding a box in her hands, Peter is not dressed at all, Tony is dressed but his hair looks messed up and he's holding Peter's and Kendy's clothes, Betty is not even bathed and still yawning. Everett rolls his eyes "You guys are so childish. Peter I understand but Tony. You" The adults look away ignoring him as Sharon mumbles something lowly. "What's that?" She shakes her head wide eye showing fake innocence "Nothing. Nothing"

The maids help them as Everett puts the dress on Kendy coeing at her. When she's dressed Everett can't stop coeing at her. He kisses her cheek "My baby is so cute." She's dressed in a multicoloured dress with a head wrap as she's clapping. When Everett holds her in his arms she beams at him and says "Mama look pretty." Everett chuckles, a choked sob coming from his throat, he kisses her head "You too my baby."

He glares at Nakia who's recording it, he grumbles "Not you too." Nakia shrugs him off "We all do it." He shakes head and looks towards his friends. He grins at them "You guys look amazing." He fondly rolls his eyes when Tony says sassily "I always look amazing." Sharon says "Okay picture time" They look towards Everett, after all the tantrums they get a good look at him. Betty bites her lip trying not cry as she says chuckling "Oh my, You're getting married. They grow up so fast." Everett frowns and replies "I'm older than you." Betty waves him off and envelopes him in a tight hug after Everett quickly gave Kendy to Nakia. Everett hugs her back, laughing lightly "I didn't know you were so emotional." "Shut up" 

In seconds, he's between a group hug. Tony, Sharon, Betty, Peter and Nakia with Kendy all strangling little Everett in the lovely hug. They hear Everett stifled voice "Let me breath." They let go apologizing as Everett breaths letting oxygen in his lungs but still grinning. 

They take lots of pictures, one with Everett holding Kendy, one with Nakia helping him with the royal dress and others helping in one or another way. So far it's good.

Everett breaths in and out when finally he is leaving the comfort of his room, well it was actually a guest room in River tribe's palace. But still, he looks ahead going towards the palaces roof top where a jet is arranged for them.

They are going towards the Royal Gardens where the wedding is happening. It's a beautiful location like the rest of the Wakanda but it is more special because in the background the waterfall is clearly seen giving it a celestial look. 

Everett can hear the people singing and chanting songs, beating of sticks and drums as they land. He looks at Kendy who is absorbed in her head wrap. He smiles at her "Are you ready ?" She beams back "We meet Baba. Ready." Everett laughs. 

He's standing with M'Baku beside him, who has become like the brother he never had and Nakia hooking his hand on both of their arms. M'Baku looks at him as he says "If he ever, ever treat you wrong. You tell me brother." The ex-agent laughs with Nakia as he says "Yeah, you have told me that already M'Baku." 

Everett can't help blushing when he sees T'Challa standing in a kaftan in same black colour but with silver instead of gold, designs painted on his bare chest grinning at the little girl whose walking on the aisle. Everett smiles too looking at Kendy, suddenly she stops and looks around confused at the people who are coeing at her, her face scrunched up. Everett grimaces thinking she will cry at anytime. Kendy looks up ahead and sees her father smiling at her, she raises her arms and runs towards him screaching"Baabaa." Everett tension turns into happiness as he laughs with everyone as Kendy runs towards T'Challa who picks her up and kisses her forehead chuckling at her adorable behaviour. 

Everett can feel the beat of his heart, as he clutches more tightly to M'Baku and Nakia's arm anxious, they both put their hands on top of his smiling. He breaths in and out as he walks down the flower coated path. He smiles at Tony who's standing with Steve beaming, Shuri is grinning beside T'Challa. Betty, Peter and Sharon shouting and chanting with the crowd, Queen Mother holding Kendy beside the priest smiling fondly, Okoye with the rest of the Dora M'Laje cheering happily, he feels the weight lift off his shoulder. But the weight totally vanishes when he sees T'Challa looking at him, the king looks so happy that Everett curses himself to even think that T'Challa will have doubts about him.

When M'Baku gives Everett's hand on T'Challa's, threatening to feed him to his children if he hurt the ex-agent/brother. Everett is standing infront of T'Challa holding his hands. He smiles at T'Challa who's full on beaming showing his white teeth making Everett chuckle and shake his head fondly. Everett can hear the priest saying in Xhosa but he only understood some words. But his entire focus was on the panther before him. As was the king's attention to only his beloved before him. They exchange gifts to each other tribes as they seal there relationship with a kiss. When they part T'Challa leans his head on Everett's. Everett says smiling "Ndiyakuthandana" He sees the surprise in T'Challa's eyes. The prince smiles back and says "ndiyakuthanda nam" Everett sighs in relief in hearing those words, he thinks that deciding to learn Xhosa was his best decision. The crowd cheers as Shuri says surprised looking at M'Baku "Are you crying?" "I'm not crying. There's something in my eyes."

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHARE ON COMMENTS. ;)


End file.
